User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Gurkha vs FFL
Nepal vs People not from France dying for France (WTH?) Gurkha Well technically the Gurkhas can join the FFL, but let us instead join the nation that tried to invade us, the UK. Ok seriously, if the freaking UK couldn’t conquer Nepal, I can see why Switzerland got a free pass in WW1 and WW2- apparently invading a mountain nation is suicide. Also, I find it weird that these short guys are considered the ‘ultimate humans’ or something like that. How ironic for the Nazis to be losing to the ‘master race’, but what’s more shocking is that this Enfield No. 4 Rifle I can see why this rifle was so commonly used, the magazine. While its performance otherwise is similar to other rifles, the ammo clips allows a large rate of fire (for the rifles of its time). Also, this weapon is still being used in war today. WOW. Bren Light Machine Gun The Armory pointed this out, the Bren is better for static defense, but these special forces are designed for offense. For its time it does fire a large amount of lead. I don’t like how the parts shake, I don’t like how it can jam, I don’t like the weight, the top magazine is weird, it’s not a good submachine gun. Infact it claims to be a ‘Light Machine Gun’, so it is more of a short ranged machine gun. I might use it for defense trenches, but not for open combat otherwise. Kukri I love this ancient blade, it is large and lethal while having a little hole to allow the blood to not ‘make your hands slippery’ LOL. Also FFL expert; don’t make an argument about how kicking someone is pointless, only to kick your target before you even attack it and mash it like a blender- cause he was wide open while attacking the other targets- while the Gurkha expert did kill his targets first. Terrain- Mountains. Being high up makes it easy to aim down at the enemy, so the enemy will be vulnerable to grenades and will have less ways to seak cover while you don't. But also it is tiring to go uphill. Seriously, SunTzu thinks being uphill is an important strategy. French Foreign Legion You have criminals and illegal immigrants and you want to get rid of them without worrying about feeding them. Here’s the plan, we send them into the front lines of the most suicidal no-man-lands of our war and hope they all die. For the survivors, they get medals for having THE BALLS to come back and ask for the next battle. America- that is your solution to illegal immigration. Wait, the French? Out of all the nations of the world, France is one of the only to do something like this? Huh… Well I’m not moving to France, they’ll treat immigrants like shit. Wait, why are the FFL disciplined? They are criminals and immigrants. Immigrants don’t care about their native country, and criminals are backstabbing scum, why are the FFL so disciplined that they never surrender? MAS-36 Rifle How do you get less kills on standing targets than moving targets!? I do see the problems with this rifle, it’s in rate of fire. Although the accuracy is similar, the bolt action forces you to move your head out of sight. Combine that with the fact you need to load 1 bullet at a time, the overall effective rate of fire on this gun is, in my mind, almost cut in half compared to the American and British rifles. BAR I love the BAR. It is an early assault rifle, even though it classifies as a submachine gun. But its design is assault rifle like- using short bursts, a rifle like design while being fully automatic. It doesn’t have much range but it is a significant step forward in modern warfare. If it used rifle rounds, the BAR would have been the first assault rifle, decades ahead of its time. I’ll mention this later in this review, but I have a WW2 FPS game that gives you a realistic BAR as a weapon. Although having better range and accuracy than other submachine guns, and able to work similar to an assault rifle by ‘sniping’ with 3 round bursts, it does require constant reloading with its small magazine clip (however this is more of an annoyance than anything else). YES I KNOW IT’S CALLED AN AUTOMATIC RIFLE BUT I WON’T CALL IT A RIFLE! It’s a hybrid weapon or rifle prototype at best. Camillus Knife I should use this match to tell of my view of knives in general- Knives are really short ranged weapons. It is rare to see ancient warriors with heavy knife skills, though the Apache proved that good knife skills can overwhelm sword fighters. However, the Apache used Knife Throwing against the lightly armored Gladiator. So throwing knives are quick to draw and can be lethal, using multiple rounds guarantees it. But in Close Combat, knives are really short ranged and can’t penetrate armor very easily. Modern Warriors use knives all the time; they are light and concealable while still being lethal. Because of this, some modern warriors develop great knife fighting skills that can work against other melee weapons. But in both past and present, knives are only as lethal as the user’s skill, the unskilled warriors will have the knife as their worst melee weapon. But when fighting knife vs knife, the one that has superior range and lethality would win, which goes to ‘bigger is bettah bitches’. Terrain- Desert Training- Having a lethal training course can make a warrior tough. Deliberately making your training lethal to kill as many soldiers as possible sounds sadistically retarded, like something Saddam would do for the sadistic thrill of it. Match Seriously, why be disciplined to the army that wants you to drop dead in the desert? I still don’t understand that. Both are immigrants, both train in the harshest conditions, both battle to the death. But I still knew the Gurkhas had a better chance in this. The French lost in World War 2… DISASTEROUSLY… The British won. That’s why I knew the Gurkhas would win. Besides, the FFL are DESIGNED to get killed, cause for some reason the French don’t give a shit to foreigners. The weird thing though is that the FFL would freeze in the Gurkhas’ mountains, but the Gurkhas would heat up in the FFL’s deserts. Fire and Ice battle of the mercenaries, nice. I have no idea why they classified the submachineguns as ‘long range’, it’s like how they called Capone’s Pineapple Grenade as a ‘long range weapon’. I mentioned that the BAR is more accurate than other submachine guns, but compared to rifles they are underperformed by far. In my experience with my FPS (Battlefield 1942) and the show’s experience with submachine guns, they are too close ranged. Rifles easily have twice the effective range of the BAR, and rifles are just as lethal as the BAR at midranges. So this is why the rifles won the match. The Machine Guns of Teddy/Lawrence have an overwhelming firepower and more range (slightly farther than most rifles I think) than submachine guns, so that’s why those weapons were more effective in THOSE fights. Category:Blog posts